


Of Crime Chase and Coffee

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, Chases, Crime Fighting, Cyberpunk, Dislike at first sight?, Enforcer Chanyeol, Gun Violence, Inspector Jongdae, Investigations, M/M, Police, Size Difference, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: A tiny Inspector, a crime, a chase, and coffee are about to change Chanyeol's lifePsycho-Pass AUWritten for Tinysparks Round 4: Into the Future
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Of Crime Chase and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on Psycho-Pass, a 2012 cyberpunk Japanese anime produced by Production I.G. 
> 
> For the sake of readers who are not familiar with this anime, here's a short glossary as taken from [wikia](https://psychopass.fandom.com/wiki/Psycho-Pass_Wiki)
> 
>  **Sibyl System** : a law enforcement organization operated in cooperation with the national government to manage crime and analyze the criminal tendencies of the entire country's populace. The Sibyl System established the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau and rules over its personnel, along with all Psycho-Pass technology and weaponry.
> 
>  **Psycho-Pass** : a reading of an individual's mind calculated by the Sibyl System via a cymatic scan. It shows a Crime Coefficient, a Hue (stress level), a graph of how the individual's Psycho-Pass changed over time, and a basic societal profile of the individual. 
> 
> **Crime Coefficient** : a numerical index of said person's probability/propensity to commit a crime. This measurement is to determine if a target is a latent criminal or otherwise via a cymatic scan by the Sibyl System. When a Crime Coefficient rises above 100, the person becomes a latent criminal and is sent into isolation at a rehabilitation facility for a period of time. 
> 
> **Inspectors** : law enforcement officers under the supervision of the Sibyl System. They are in charge of handling their assigned cases as they see fit, utilizing all available resources to them, including the analysts and enforcers assigned to their division. 
> 
> **Enforcers** : law enforcement officers just below Inspector
> 
>  **Dominator** : (or Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System) the iconic firearm carried by enlisted Inspectors and Enforcers. It is connected to The Sibyl System. When the Dominator is aimed at a target, it continuously reads and sends psychological data ‒ the individual's Psycho-Pass ‒ which it sends to The Sibyl System for calculation of their Crime Coefficient. When this value exceeds a certain level, one indicating that the target is mentally unstable and likely to commit a violent crime, the gun will be operable, to either paralyze the target or destroy it completely.  
> 

“This is the Criminal Investigation Department, part of the Public Safety Bureau. Access to this block is currently restricted…”

That same monotonous announcement Chanyeol has heard hundreds of times booms from the security drone speaker. 

With the Sibyl System, now the mental state and personal tendencies of humans can be quantified, recorded, and policed. The reading and measurement of someone’s state of mind and psychology are commonly called “Psycho-Pass”. By right, the system should have made the world safer because a criminal can be detected by their Crime Coefficient before any crime happens. 

But still, another day, another case, another latent criminal to be caught. 

Once the police van door opens, Chanyeol leaps out and rendezvouses. He sees a familiar face, Inspector Junmyeon, clad in his glasses, classy office wear under his blue police jacket. But there’s one more person beside him, an unfamiliar face. 

“This is Inspector Kim Jongdae who just joined us in CID. Jongdae, these are Chanyeol and Baekhyun, our Enforcers, who will be your subordinates for this case.” 

A new Inspector huh. He has short black hair, appears bright with an energetic smile on his kitten-like lips. But he is skinny and tiny. He looks… weak. 

"I'm not working with a newbie. Can he even catch criminals?" Chanyeol complains. 

Junmyeon huffs. “Jongdae may be young and fresh, but he is still a capable person who passed the academy test with flying colors. I'm sure he can do the job. Stop whining.”

Chanyeol sighs. 

Junmyeon ignores him. “The target is Jung Joonyoung. A street scanner did a Hue Check around the area and apparently his Crime Coefficient is over 100, a target for enforcement action. A security drone has approached him for therapy, but he escaped here instead.” Junmyeon refers to the block of buildings behind him. “Most civilians have already been evacuated, but probably there’s still some lingering inside. I will go with Kris and Sehun. Is everything clear?”

Chanyeol still wants to protest, but Junmyeon shoots him a look.

“Proceed with caution.” 

\---

  
  


Usually, a new inspector, especially those fresh from the academy, would freak out, getting nervous over their first-ever case. 

But not Jongdae. He is so calm and composed – he even smiles. If he is nervous, he doesn’t show it.

Even after Chanyeol’s rather harsh greeting, Jongdae smiles at him and Baekhyun. “Looking forward to work with you two. Is anyone familiar with this area?”

“I am. Can I head first to scout?” Baekhyun chirps, readying the Dominator in his hand. 

“Please do.”

Damn Baekhyun, leaving him with the newbie. 

“Shall we go?” Jongdae asks, the smile still not leaving his face. 

Chanyeol sighs, has no choice but to follow Jongdae. They are going into a crime scene for goodness’ sake, why is Jongdae so cheerful as if they are going to an amusement park? It infuriates Chanyeol.

They stalk into the alley between the buildings, the street illuminated by neon lights and signages. There are some homeless people here and there, but none are the suspect. 

“Hound 3 here at Gujong Road, I don’t see the suspect. How about you guys?” Baekhyun’s voice can be heard through the comm device. 

A static occurs before Junmyeon’s voice reports. “Shepherd 1 here. We saw the target at Guksu Road, but he noticed us and ran away. Shepherd 2, can you back up?” 

Right at that timing, Chanyeol hears loud footsteps and glimpses someone dashing in the intersection ahead before disappearing between the buildings. That must have been the target.

Chanyeol's instinct kicks in, immediately sprinting forward. He doesn’t notice that Jongdae is no longer beside him, all of his attention focused on the running man. 

The road leads to a dead-end. Chanyeol raises his Dominator at the man. The scan displays that it is indeed the target, Jung Joonyoung, his Crime Coefficient has risen to 160. 

“DON’T SHOOT! OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!” Joonyoung shrieks, aiming a handgun at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's mind goes blank, freezing at the turns of events. He hears the gun safety clicks - this criminal is indeed serious. One wrong move can cost him his life.

Torn between fight or flight, Chanyeol decides to put his Dominator down, but not letting go just yet, waiting for the right time to attack. 

Then suddenly he hears Joonyoung scream. When he looks up, Joonyoung is already on the ground, paralyzed. Jongdae emerges from the building at the side with his Dominator in hand, full of confidence and calm. 

“You okay there, Chanyeol?” Jongdae approaches. “Thanks for helping me pinpoint where the criminal would go. And thanks to you, he was distracted so I could shoot a paralyzer at him.” 

So Jongdae is familiar with this area. And despite his petite build, he is definitely capable to catch a criminal. 

Chanyeol hates to admit it, but the new, tiny Inspector he previously underestimated, has saved his life. 

Jongdae raises his hand attempting a high-five, but Chanyeol ignores him and walks away, purposely not meeting Jongdae’s eyes.

His heart, his pride is too much of a mess right now.

\---

A steaming cup of coffee is put on his desk. Chanyeol looks around the office to see who places it. 

It’s the tiny Inspector. 

After their first case together, they have been on several other cases, 'thanks' to Junmyeon for always assigning him and Baekhyun to Jongdae. Chanyeol has whined about Jongdae, even refusing to work with him, yet Jongdae still treats him and other Enforcers well. Jongdae even cleaned up Chanyeol’s mess in a case once.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

Jongdae blows on his own cup of coffee before taking a sip. His eyebrows cutely raised, a pair of expressive brown eyes locked on Chanyeol. "What. Can't I be nice to my co-worker?" 

Probably Chanyeol just falls a little bit deeper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little mess!  
> Also huge thanks to my friends for betaing and support!  
> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoy it
> 
> Talk to me & follow me on [twitter @b2utifulife!](https://twitter.com/b2utifulife)


End file.
